Boredom Relief
by Lumanessa-Akutabi
Summary: What do you get when you put two bored girls, sugar, and the Kira investigation team together? This story! Lame excuse of a summary, but the story is WAAAAAAY better! Read it and laugh!


Okay, so I know that I haven't been updating my other story like I should, and I'm REALLY sorry, but I've been pretty busy. This particular story is one of my first ever fanfics. Now, granted, Death Note fans, you will have to keep in mind that I wrote this before I had ever read Death Note, so if there are any mistakes or such, please don't send messages to me saying "This is how it's supposed to go" or "You got this wrong". I know that now. So please, enjoy my story!

* * *

**Boredom Relief**

Luna lied upside-down on the couch, her back on the seat cushions, her feet and legs sprawled over the back. Suki was flopped over the arm of a near-by, overstuffed armchair. Around them, the investigators of the Kira case were busy typing away on their computers or reviewing evidence. The two teens sighed in unison.

"I'm bored," said Luna.

"Ditto," Suki agreed. They looked around, hoping against hope to see something to relieve their boredom. Unfortunately, they didn't find anything.

"Ryuzakiiiiiiiii," Luna whined, "how much longer are we gonna be under suspicion of being Kira?"

"Yeah. We've been here two whole days and we're bored stiff," Suki added.

"You will remain here until I decide that either one or both of you are or are not Kira."

"You're so evil, Ryuzaki," Luna retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Luna, why is it that the more bored you are, the more childish you get?" Suki questioned.

"I dunno. Self-boredom relief?" Suki sighed. Suddenly, an "enlightened" look came over her face.

"C'mon, Luna. I think I've solved our boredom problem! Ryuzaki, we're goin' for a walk. Be back later!"

"Wait! Where are we going?!" Luna asked.

"You'll see!" Grinning, Suki grabbed Luna's wrist, dragging her out of the room and leaving a bunch of confused investigators in their wake.

"Well, that was…interesting," Matsuda murmured. The other investigators grunted in agreement.

* * *

"Suki! Slow down and tell me what's going on!" Suki had been dragging Luna down many different hallways of the investigators' headquarters and Luna was getting a little peeved. Finally, Suki stopped and let go of Luna's wrist.

"Well, just sitting there made me think about a bunch of random questions and one of them was 'does Ryuzaki ever change his clothes?'"

"And…?"

"And so, I decided that we could go and raid his closet!" Suki announced triumphantly.

"That's a great idea!" Luna squealed. "And since Light's being held 'captive' by Ryuzaki as well, we can raid his stuff too!"

"Oh yeah! Now, to find their room…." Resuming their search, the two continued down the halls. After a few minutes, they found what they were looking for.

"Jackpot, baby!" Luna squealed, as she darted for the closet. Suki began to rummage around a drawer of the dresser when a sudden "Oh, my God!" reached her ears.

"What is it?!" Suki hurriedly looked at Luna.

"Look…." Luna pointed towards the closet.

"Wow…." In the closet was almost fifty of the same outfit that Ryuzaki always wore. "Someone needs more variety in his life."

"You're telling me. Oh well! I don't think he'd miss one!" Luna grinned and dashed into an adjoining bathroom.

"And while she does that, I'm gonna wear this," Suki said, holding up one of Light's suits.

After changing, Luna bounced out the bathroom.

"Look!" She cried. "I'm in Ryuzaki's pants!"

"You're so perverted, Luna!" Suki cried, laughing as she threw a pillow from the bed at her friend.

"You know I meant that literally, not like THAT!" Luna threw the pillow back.

"Alright, well, I'm done changing. Let's go back to the guys!" And with that, they made their way back to the main investigation room.

* * *

Light stood up from his computer and began to stretch. He rubbed his eyes; oh, how harsh computer light was on the eyes. "What do you think those girls are up to?" he asked no one in particular.

"Judging by how long they have been gone," Ryuzaki began, not even looking up from his computer screen, "probably some type of mischief."

Everyone suddenly jumped a little as the door to the investigation room burst open; the members of the Japanese police force grabbing their guns by instinct.

"TADA!!" The girls yelled in unison. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped at the sight. Only, Ryuzaki had an amused smile on his face. Luna was wearing one of Ryuzaki's shirts, as well as a pair of his pants, both of which were a bit too big for her. Also, she had on a lot of eyeliner to give the appearance of not having slept in days.

Suki, on he other hand, was wearing one of Light's suits. It was obvious that she had taken the effort to look as organized as possible, despite the fact that, like Luna, the clothes she wore were too big for her.

"What do you think?" Suki asked, grinning.

"Be honest!" Luna chimed in.

"I think that you'll be quickly changing back into your own clothes," remarked Light, who as obviously pretty mad.

"Aww… but we were just having fun…." Suki pouted.

"Let them have their fun, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki as he stood up from his own chair. "They are not causing any harm."

"Yay!" squealed Luna, as she could barely contain herself, and rushed over to Ryuzaki and hugged him. Ryuzaki, stunned at the sudden display of affection, didn't know what to say.

Light "Hmph"ed and sat back down and began to work again.

"Luna, you can let go of Ryuzaki now…" Suki commented.

"But he's so cuddly…" Luna pouted. This comment brought a slight blush to the detective's face.

"Well, then, I guess when I find the kitchen and raid all the _cake_, I won't give you any-"

"CAKE!!" Luna quickly let go of Ryuzaki, and sprinted out of the door in search of the kitchen. Laughing, Suki followed after her.

* * *

After searching the maze of halls for nearly half an hour, and getting lost about twenty times, the duo finally found the kitchen.

"I swear," Suki complained, "these guys really need to get a smaller HQ or something, 'cause these huge halls are ridiculous!"

"I apologize if it has caused you any inconveniences." Luna and Suki turned towards the new voice and found none other than Watari, smiling kindly at them.

"Watari!" Luna rushed over to give the older gentleman a hug.

"Geeze, Luna," Suki gaped, "What's with you hugging everybody??"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just in a huggy kind of mood," Luna grinned. Sighing, Suki turned to Watari.

"Watari-san, do you mind if we borrow the kitchen for a bit? We wanted to make a cake."

"Of course you may," he answered.

"Yay!" Luna rushed over to give Watari another hug, but was stopped short when Suki yanked at the back of Luna's shirt, making her all on her butt. "Owies…."

Watari chuckled a bit. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Nope, I think we have everything covered," Suki answered, helping a sniffling Luna to her feet.

"Well, if you find that you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, he left.

"Now, what kind of cake should we make?" Suki asked.

"Strawberry!" Luna cried.

"I should have known you were going to say that."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get to work! I'll get the ingredients, you get the bowls and stuff."

"Fine by me." And so, they got to work.

* * *

About an hour later, the investigators began to grow bored of working and decided to take a break.

"I wonder what the girls are up to," Matsuda thought aloud.

"Worry about girls later, Matsuda," Aizawa scolded. "The case should be the first thing on your mind!"

"I can't help but wonder myself where they may be or what they're up to," Ryuzaki commented, sipping a cup of hot, sugar-laden tea. "Watari, they made the comment earlier about going to the kitchen. You didn't happen to see them, did you?"

"In fact, I did, Ryuzaki. I had gone there to make tea for everyone and they had just pulled the cake they had been baking from the oven."

"The kitchen wasn't too much of a mess, was it?"

"Of course not. They appeared to be very capable chefs."

Suddenly, a scream came from the hallway, making everyone jump to their feet.

"No! Give me back my cake, Light-kun!" The clueless investigators looked at Light, who only looked equally confused. Their confusion was quickly relieved when a flour, sugar, and whip-cream covered Suki and Luna ran into the room, obviously playing "pretend".

Luna jumped onto one of the couches and pointed dramatically at Suki, who had also jumped on an opposing couch but held onto a plate with a piece of cake with whip-cream and a large strawberry on top.

"Light-kun!" Luna yelled, "If you do not give me my cake, my suspicions of your being Kira will raise a bajillion percent!!"

"Ha! But even you, the great detective Ryuzaki, could never prove it!" Suki flung her head back and gave a fairly creepy evil laugh. Snatching up a couch pillow, Luna jumped clear across the coffee table and landed on Suki's couch. Taking up her own pillow, Suki turned to Watari.

"Watari-san! Take this cake and protect it with your life!"

"Of course, Light-kun," Watari chuckled, playing along with their little game.

"Aiding the enemy!" Luna yelled. "I will get you for that, Watari, after I take care of this murderer!" Given that, Luna swung her pillow and hit Suki square in the back of the head.

"Coward! Attacking from behind. You shall pay for that!" Suki delivered a swift swing of her own that nearly knocked Luna off the couch.

"Ha! You couldn't hit to save your life! Follow me if you dare!" Luna jumped back over to her original couch.

"I shall defeat you, Ryuzaki!" Following, Suki tried to land her own blow as she landed. Unfortunately for her, Luna ducked and delivered a swift blow to Suki's stomach.

"Ha! Score one for justice!" Luna cheered, doing a little victory dance.

"Not for long!" The pillow fight continued on for early ten minutes with dialogue consisting mainly of "Take that!" The investigators looked on with amused bewilderment, except for Ryuzaki, who smiled, and Matsuda, who couldn't breathe for laughing so hard.

"Alright! That's it!" yelled Light, who had had enough. The girls both paused mid-swing, poised to hit each other. Glaring, Light realized the condition of the suit Suki was wearing. "My suit!!"

"Calm down, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki. "I will have your suit dry-cleaned if you would like. As for you girls," he turned his gaze to them, who were now on the floor but bouncing in place, "Why do you have so much energy?"

"Well," Luna started, "weweremakingacakebutcouldn'tfindanysugarsowelookedinthepantryandfoundthesugarandwefoundlots'a'cansofsodaandhadaboutfourcanseashsonowwehavealotofenergytobe**HYPER**!!" Luna had talked so fast and the sugar has do much influence on the girls that the two quickly dissolved into a major case of giggle fits and fell to the ground.

"Um…"Soichiro began," did anyone catch any of that?"

"Something about cake, sugar, soda, and 'hyper'," Mogi guessed. The two girls finally began to quiet down, but after one look at each other, quickly burst into laughter again.

"Now what are we going to do with these two?" Ryuzaki murmured, putting his thumb to his mouth.

"Why don't you girls go play tag or something?" suggested Watari.

"OK! Not it!" Suki jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hey! No fair!" Luna quickly followed suit and ran out of the door.

Light sighed. "They're finally gone. Those two sure are annoying."

"I beg to differ," said Ryuzaki, "I find their antics amusing and quite enjoyable."

* * *

For the next hour, running and yelling could be heard all over headquarters from the two girls' game. Light could barely stand it while Ryuzaki smiled to himself every now and again. Soon, it was noticed that the running had become slower and the shouts more infrequent. Eventually, the girls trudged into the room.

"Did you two have fun?" Ryuzaki asked, not looking up from the screen. He waited a few minutes for a reply. Since no answer was being given, Ryuzaki turned around, curious. He chuckled at the sight. Both Luna and Suki had passed out on a couch from their afternoon of fun. Both were still in Light's and his own clothes, and still covered with cooking materials.

Getting up, he made his way over to the couches, helping Watari to cover up the girls.

"They certainly are a couple of characters," commented Watari.

"Indeed they are, Watari. Indeed they are."


End file.
